1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quench station and a method for quenching formed glass sheets in an efficient manner.
2. Background Art
Systems for forming glass sheets by heating and then quenching the glass sheets to provide toughening have efficiencies that are reduced when the quench stations are constructed large enough to quench large formed glass sheets but are used with smaller formed glass sheets since much of the pressurized air used for the quenching at the quench lateral extremities does not impinge on the glass sheet to provide cooling. This also is the case when two or more smaller sheets are moved though a quench station side-by-side in a spaced relationship from each other such that at a central location and often lateral outward locations as well pressurized air flow is wasted since it does not impinge with the glass to provide cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,432 McMaster et al. discloses glass sheet quenching between lower and upper quench heads with the formed glass sheet on an open center ring and, upon completion of the quenching, the downwardly directed quenching gas from the upper quench head is terminated to lift the glass sheet upwardly from the open center ring against the upper quench head to permit the ring to be moved to start another cycle. A delivery ring is moved under the formed glass sheet and the downwardly directed gas is again supplied to deposit the glass sheet on the delivery ring for delivery when the next formed glass sheet is moved to between the lower and upper quench heads for the quenching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,348 Shetterly et al. discloses a quench station and method for quenching glass sheets with a reduced cycle time.